Arranged Marriage
by robstenfanatic
Summary: Bella has to marry the elusive Edward Cullen in order for both of them to recieve their inheritance, but is Edward really who he says he is and what's Bellas secret? All-human, give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**Arranged Marriage**

I had this idea for a while and now im putting it in to action enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Today I start my day as an engaged women, a fiancé. Edward Cullen's fiancé to be exact - a man who I barely know.

With his untamed bronze hair, his emerald green eyes and his perfect facial features, its a surprise his even human. No one can be utterly gorgeous as Edward is, only an adonis and I highly doubt Edward is a greek god. Although I guess an adonis could've given him his breathtaking gorgeous looks.

Nevertheless Edward is stunning - a sight for sore eyes. Then there's me, a plain jane - a total three sixty from Edward. My dull brown eyes and brown chestnut hair is every bit as boring as my heart shaped face.

While Edward always manages to look as if his come out of a magazine, I look like your plain faced teen, nothing more and nothing less.

Back to the topic that was Edward Cullen - my fiancé, who in a few short months will become my husband.

The word 'husband' seems such a strange and foreign concept to me, not that I haven't heard it, but its hard to believe I will be calling someone 'husband' soon.

Legally I can't even drink yet, but I can get married. Where's the logic? I don't think this thought occurred to Charlie Swan and my fiancés father - Edward Senior when they were preparing their will.

But there's no going back now, I have to get married to Edward Cullen. Regardless of the fact I know his hiding something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arranged Marriage**

* * *

><p>"Mum" I can take care of him, you go out and enjoy yourself. We'll be fine" I assure Renee - my mum.<p>

"Are you sure?" She asks hesitantly for what seems like the hundredth time this evening.

"Yes" I urge, following mum in to our living room, where my four year old brother - Seth is sat playing with his toys. I ruffle his brown locks and walk over to the couch lounging on it.

"Ok" she breathes, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Great" I grin, "Now hurry up and get ready. Phil will be home soon" I tell her, waving my hand in the direction of the stairs.

"Where are you going mummy?" Seth pipes, his small porcelain face crushing up in curiosity.

"Me and Phil are going out. Will you be ok with Bella?" Mum asks him. Seth instantly nods his head eagerly, smiling jubilantly. Satisfied by Seth's reaction, mum smiled and strides up to her bedroom in order to get dressed for dinner with her husband - Phil Dwyer.

Phil's a minor league baseball player and met mum last summer, despite the age difference they both became besotted with each other after instantly hitting off. Phil's the first man who brought a smile on mum's face after the death of my dad - Charlie Swan.

Anyone who managed to keep my mother happy was worth it, so at the beginning of this year, Phil and mum got married on a small remote island, with immediate family members present and they've been happy ever since.

Me and Seth usually take up most of Mum's time, leaving her little if any time alone with Phil. After much reluctance on mum's behalf, she finally agreed to spend some much needed alone time with Phil this evening.

"So Seth" I said, catching his attention. "What do you want to do today?" I ask him, grinning slightly.

Seth furrowed his face in concentration before answering, "Can we watch a movie, with some popcorn and candy and cookies?" He quips in excitement.

"Erm..." I breathe, pretending to deliberate over his request.

"Bella" Seth whined impatiently.

I giggle, adding "Ok"

"Yes" Seth shouts, pumping his fist in the air, looking completely adorable. He rushed to the movies collection and picks out 'Cars', lifting it to show me. I nod my heath and Seth's mile widens.

While Seth put his toys away, I start up on getting the popcorn made as well as some other snacks and drinks all suitable for a four year old.

I heard the front door open and can hear Phil calling out. Stepping in to the living room, I greet Phil and tell him mum's upstairs getting ready.  
>"What for?" He asks, looking confused.<p>

"You and mum are going out, now go and get changed"

"We are?" He says, grinning ear to ear.

I smiled in return, "Yeah, now go" He doesn't need to be told twice and off to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, I have all the snacks ready for my evening with Seth, layed out on the table and we wait until mum and Phil leave to start the film. As Seth isn't one to watch a movie with anyone talking and rustling about.

I hear the clapping of heels and turn around. Mum's standing near the couch, wearing a red knee-length silk dress, with a modest neck line and black heels. Her brown hair is pinned up in a stylish bun and she's wearing a little make-up. She looks wonderful.

"What do you think?" She asks, brushing her hands over her clothes.

"You look great" I comment.

"You look pretty" Seth chides after me. The slightest hint of a blush forms on mums face at our comments, a trait I got from her.

Seconds later, Phil follows in behind mum, wearing a grey shirt and black trousers. Both of them look the picture of elegance and sophistication.

"You kids will be fine?" Phil asks, pointing his index fingers at me and Seth in question.

I sigh before answering, "I'm 19 years old! And we'll be fine" I promised them.

Phil grins in reply, "I know, I'm just messing" he jokes and pulls out some cash for me and Seth to order pizza.

Mum steps forward and bends down to Seth, "No messing about ok?" She begins, brushing Seth's hair out his eyes. "Listen to what Bella says" She instructed him, kissing both his cheeks.

Mum moves over to me, repeating the same gesture of affection."Now I know I don't need to tell you to behave, so if there's any problems call me" She finishes, picking up her black clutch and walking out.

I turn around to face Seth, "How about we get that movie in?" He grins and nods his head in response. I push the disk in and press play, sitting next to Seth on the couch.

Half an hour passes and I feel myself drifting off, animated movies aren't really my scene. Just then there's a knock on the door, me and Seth turn to face the door.

"Mum must have left something behind" I mutter to myself and shoot off the couch and head for the door.

I unlock the door and pull it open, emerald green eyes catching my chocolate brown ones.

* * *

><p>Dum Dum Dum! Who is it? I wonder...Reviews anyone?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Arranged Marriage**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, but _this_ is all mine :)

* * *

><p>I scan the strangers features; his unusual shade of bronze hair glows under the moon and contrasts with his pale skin, as the soft breeze whips through his already unruly hair. With prominent cheek bones and kissable ruby, red lips, it seems ad if this man or rather Adonis has just stepped of the cover of vanity fair.<p>

I nearly moan when he sticks out his pink delectable tongue and swipes it over his lips. I turn my attention to his body, I'm almost certain he has a six pack under his light blue shirt - which is probably no doubt a designer.

My ogling's brought to a halt by the Adonis, as he clears his throat and smirks at me. He begins to speak, his voice heavenly. "If your done checking me out?" He breathes, raising his eyebrows.

I feel my face heat up and bite on my cheek to hide my embarrassment.

Busted Bella!

"Erm is there...something I could...help you with?" I stammer.

A wicked smile curves on his lips as he surveys me from head to toe. He moistens his lips once more and turns his captivating green eyes back on my face. "Well there's a lot you could help with" He drawles seductively, wriggling his eyebrows up and down, suggestively.

It feels as if my face is going to burst from the sudden rush of heat that emulated from his innuendo. Bit I'm not impressed in the slightest, I don't do casual fucks. No sex before marriage for me, so a no to his request!

I fold my arms over my chest and send him the dirtiest look I can form. "Who are you?" I ask, cutting to the chase.

He sighs deeply before answering, "I'm Edward, your dad happens to be my uncle. I've come to see him"

I look at him suspiciously, "Nice try, but I would know if my dad had any nephews" I finish and fling the door closed.

The audacity the boy, thinking he could fool me, what an idiot!

"Who is it Bella?" Seth asks quietly from his spot on the couch, his eyes glued to the screen. Just as I was about to anwer him, the door sounds again.

I turn, opening the door and stare in to his face, "What?" I snap. The boy - Edward, looks taken aback at my tone, but quickly regains his calm composure. "Look, I assure you I'm not lying. Now are you going to let me in or what? It's freezing out here" He says pointedly.

"Nope" I reply, popping the 'p', "And if you knock this door again, I wont hesitate to call the cops. So leave!" I add, closing the door on his annoyed expression.

I stride back to the couch, taking a seat. "It was no one" I tell Seth, answering his earlier question. He nods his head and throws some popcorn in to his already full mouth.

"One at a time, Seth" I remind him.

"Shh" He whisperers, putting his finger on his mouth.

"Sorry" I mumble sarcastically and ruffle his hair.

A few minutes later I hear the creak of a door opening, the sound coming from the kitchen. Seth quickly looks at me, "What was that, Bella?" he asks, panic lacing his tone.

I gulp before answering him, "It's probably nothing, you carry on watching the movie" I inform him, without worrying him.

In the last week, three houses have been burgled here in Forks, Washington and the cops haven't had much luck catching the thief's. The idea of a criminal on the loose is unsettling, especially considering they could strike at any time. For Seth's benefit I decide to go check out the kitchen, in hopes of erasing Seth's fear as well as my own for that matter.

"Stay here, I'm going to check it out" I tell him and stand up, tip toeing towards the kitchen. With each step I take my heart beats faster as I edge closer to the kitchen. I stand motionless in the dark kitchen, feeling my heart pounding in my ears.

Sticking out my left hand, I brush the wall and press the switch for the light. The open kitchen door catches my attention, my breathing becomes laboured the closer I get to the door.

I grab hold of the door knob, fearing my shaking legs will give out on me. I peer out, nothing. Not a single person in sight. The grass blows under the night wind, the trees casting shadows over the lawn.

I hurriedly close the door and lock it. The door must have blew open because I left it open earlier. I breathe a sigh of relief and lean on the door, catching my breath.

All of a sudden, I feel hot air on the back of my neck. Someone's steady breathing. My whole body freezes in fear and my breath catches in my throat. Tentatively I turn around and scream at who I find standing there.

* * *

><p>Oh oh, someones broken in...but who? Love your feedback, let me know what you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Arranged Marriage**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

* * *

><p>A hand shot out over my mouth, silencing my screams. I lift my head and stare in the green orbs - Edward. His eyes warn me not to struggle but I don't listen. Seth's voice is loud and calls out for me. I fight against Edward, clawing at his hand. I try to remove his hand, but my attempts are futile. So I do the only thing that will work. I bite his hand, digging my teeth in to his palm.<p>

Instantly Edward removes his hand and flinches back in pain. I breathe in some much needed air, before turning around and grabbing the first object in sight - A frying pan. "Seth, calm down and don't come in here" I call out.

Edward glances in my direction, looking amused at my choice of weapon, "Seriously? A frying pan?" His tone is taunting.

"What the fuck do you think your doing in my house?" I hiss, my jaw clenched as I hold the pan in front of me, ready to use it if he comes closer.

"Well you weren't letting me in threw the front door..." He starts, his tones defensive. "And I know you said not to 'knock on this door again' so I thought I'd knock on the back door, but it was opened so..."

"Do you make a habit of breaking in to peoples houses?" I hiss bitterly, cutting him off.

"I didn't break in" He replies flatly.

"You came in uninvited" I retort

He shrugs his shoulders dismissively, "Because you wouldn't let me in"

"Because I don't know you!"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and grinds his teeth, "I told you who I am"

"And I told you my father doesn't have a nephew!" I counter. "now get the fuck out of my house!"

"No!" he replied arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" I ask, taken aback at his answer.

"Im not going anywhere"

"Fine, I'll let the cops deal with you" I spit and rush over to the wall behind him, to pick up the cordless phone.

Just as my fingers were in reach of the phone, arms wrap around my waist, lifting me away from the phone. "Get off me! I yell, flapping about in his iron grip.

"Calm down!" There's no need to call the cops" he whispers in my ear.

"Seth" I call out, "Call the police" I shout, hoping the four year old will know what to do.

I hear small footsteps running across the house and moments later Seth comes in to view. His face, filled with panic, "Bella" he whimpers.

I fight my hardest against Edward and kick his balls when he doesn't budge. He lets go immediately, whimpering and crouching over in pain. I race over to Seth, lifting him up in to my arms and picking up the phone. I dial 911, pressing down on the call button.

A pale hand snatches the phone from my hand and I hear it hit the floor. My eyes instantly sought Edwards, his gaze both hard and compelling. "I told you earlier who I am, you don't need to call the cops" he said in a quiet and steady voice.

"liar" I snap, feeling brave.

He narrows his eyes taking, slow even steps towards me and Seth. I place Seth down on the floor and shout for him to run. He does what I say and I can hear the stairs creak from his footsteps.

For every step Edward takes towards me, I take two steps back and soon find myself pressed against the kitchen wall. Edwards palms press flat against the wall, trapping me.

I feel his hot breath fan over my face and I lean away from him. The now familiar set of green eyes, lock with my own. His eyes linger on my face for a moment before he cuts the silence. "Are you scared?" he asks quietly, watching me intently.

I shift my weight on to my other leg and shake my head robotically. My rapidly beating heart outs my lie and I know he can feel it as our chests are pressed together, much to my dismay. "Take what you want and leave" I manage to say, gathering my wits.

"What?" he asks, his brows pulling up in confusion.

"Your the thief aren't you? Whose been going around, burgling houses?" I state.

His eyes widen and realization flashes over his face.

Ha! Got you now, pretty boy.

He starts laughing loudly, his laughter ringing in my ears.

What on earth?...

"You think..im...a Burglar?" he manages to say in between laughs.

With every laugh, I feel my confidence faltering. I look at him quizzically and his laughter ceases. "I can assure you, I'm not a burglar"

"then who are you?" I ask in disbelief.

"I already told you he sighs.

I hear the front door burst open and a loud voice call out, "This is Forks Police!"

My face snaps up at the mention of the word 'Police' and Edwards eyes widen. I shout out "over here"

a pair of footsteps come rushing in to the kitchen and two burly men pull Edward away from me and deck him to the ground. One of the men recites the mandatory words of arrest to Edward while he struggles against them. I hear the click of a lock and see they have handcuffed Edward.

Another pair of footsteps come in to view - mum and Phil. Phil's arms are out in shock, "what's going on in here?"

Edward turns his head in Phil's direction, "uncle Phil" he calls out.

Uncle Phil? Oh oh, guess I was wrong.

"Edward" Phil says in surprise. Shit! Phil is his uncle."Bella, what's going on?" Phil asks suspiciously.

I laugh half heartedly and smile slightly for Phil's benefit. "Well it's actually a funny story..."

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Arranged Marriage**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

Updated my fic, 'Never Let You Go' yesterday, take a look!

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the misunderstanding" Phil apologised to the two cops - Sam and Paul. They both nodded, moving over to their cars and drove away.<p>

The air was tense and frankly, uncomfortable. Mum sat next to me on the couch, with Seth's head lying on her lap as he slept.

Edward stood at the window, his gaze hard on the floor. Turns out Edward is Phil's nephew, I figured he was talking about Charlie - my dad. It was all a stupid misunderstanding, however Edward was just as much to blame for the situation as me. Edward could've said Phil was his uncle, but he didn't which is why the cops got called up.

Miraculously, Seth managed to call 911, but didn't respond when they spoke to him so the cops traced our number and turned up, to check everything was ok.

When they spotted me pinned against the wall, with Edward holding me down, they arrested him.

It was only when Phil arrived, did we realise it was all a terrible misunderstanding. Phil managed to explain to the Sam and Paul that Edward was indeed his nephew and not a burglar. The cops seemed pissed we wasted their time but let it slide because they pretty much idolised Phil, I guess having a step-dad who plays baseball has its perks.

After Phil closed the door behind the cops, he walked in to the living room, his face looking worn out and tired.

"I'm sorry for all the chaos I caused today, I didn't realised Edward was your nephew" I said softly to Phil.

He sighed deeply before smiling slightly, "Its fine, we all make mistakes"

Edward spoke up, direction his gaze at me. "And I'm sorry I didn't mention whose nephew I am, I didn't realise you were Uncle Phil's step-daughter, had I known I would've said something"

I nodded curtly in Edwards direction in response.

Phil cleared his throat loudly before add dressing Edward, "Now that we have that matter cleared, if you don't mind me asking Edward, but what's brings you here to Forks?"

The room turns silent again, all of us waiting for Edwards explanation.

"There's nothing left for me in Chicago, I wanted to be close to family and seeing as your the only family I have left, I thought I could visit you" Edward explained.

"I would've called and let you know prior to my visit, but I didn't have your number so..." Edward quickly added, most likely noticing the bewilderment on everybody's face.

Phil and mum shared a look before they turned back to Edward, "We'll be more than happy to have you stay, but we don't have a spare room. Are you ok to sleep on the couch until we get something sorted out?" Phil asked.

Edward nodded his head and smiled,"The couch is more than fine, thanks"

"Are you hungry dear?" Mum quickly called out.

Edward shook his head, "No thank you, Mrs Dwyer"

Oh boy, his flattering my mother...

"Its Renee dear, no need to call me Mrs Dwyer, were family"

"I should be heading off to bed, I have work tomorrow" I say, after seeing its nearly half nine.

I get up, turning to leave but stop when mums voice calls for me.

"Bella honey, could you show Edward the bathroom, so he can freshen up"

"Sure" I reply and trod up the stairs, Edward following behind me.

"Through there" I direct him.

"Thanks" he whispers and I nod my head, turning to leave for my room.

As soon as my head hits my pillow, I'm out like a light.

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up, feeling restless. Glancing at my clock I saw its only three, after tossing and turning for about half an hour, I quietly head downstairs to the kitchen to fix myself some camomile tea.

As I was walking past the living room, the sound of a throat clearing startled me, causing me to jump slightly.

I turned my head to right, staring at Edward, who sat on the couch with his head twisted in my direction, clearly wide awake.

"You scared me" I accused, stepping closer to the couch.

"Sorry" he muttered,"What's got you awake so early?" He quipped.

"I could ask you the same question" I retort, to which he laughs quietly.

"Can't sleep" he discloses, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, me neither" I offer, smiling meekly. "Do you want some tea, I'm making myself some?"

He looks thoughtful for a second before he replies, " Go on then"

Ten minutes later, I have both our cups of steaming hot tea in my hands, treading slowly to the living room.

Noticing my entrance, Edward rushed up out of his make shift bed on the couch, taking the cups from my hands and placing them on the table.

Only when he's taken the cups, I realise what his wearing, or rather what his not wearing. Edward stands in the dimly lit room, wearing only his boxers. My eyes trail to his naked torso and it seems my earlier assumptions are correct, Edward does indeed have a six pack.

My eyes move up to Edwards face, his green eyes stare back at me, mischievously and a soft smirk graces his face. "I take it yu like what you see?"

I look away, biting my lip, a blush prominent on my cheeks.

"Erm..." I stammer, unable to form a coherent sentence, with images of Edwards body clouding my head.

"Relax" Edward drawls and motiones for me to take a seat. I hesitate at first but decide to take him up on his offer. Edward grabs his discarded shirt off the carpet, pulling it over his head.

Whilst I may be a little unhappy he covered up, I'm thankful I can think coherently again.

Leaning forward, I lift my cup off the coffee table and pull up my legs on the couch, bringing my knees up and holding my tea between my hands.

Edward does the same, from the corner of my eye I see him inhale the rich aroma of the tea. "Camomile" he breathes in recognition. "My mum used to make me this every night, before I went to bed, something about helping you to sleep"

I turn my head, Edwards lips are puckered as if in deep thought. "She's right, it does help you sleep" I agree softly. Edward shifts his eyes to me, his eyes glowing in the dim lit room.

His lips curl up in to a smile and he takes a sip of his tea, moaning at the taste."I forgot how great this stuff is" he beams, brightly and I can't help but giggle.

"So your names Bella" he says more to himself but I mutter back a 'yes' anyway.

"What's it short for?" He asks, his eye brow raising in question.

"Isabella"

"Aah" he breathes, "what's your surname?"

"Swan and what's with the twenty-one questions?"

"Swan, after your father? And why not? Unless you have better way to pass time, plus we don't know each other. This is a good way to start" He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine" I agree lamely and answer his question. "It was my fathers surname. And since were playing this game, we're playing by the rules, so one question at a time and you can't repeat it"

He nods his head enthusiastically and changes his position, so his sitting cross legged facing me and I do the same, with my tea still clenched between my hands, keeping me warm.

"Me first" he juts, pointing his finger at himself.

I shake my head, "No way! You've asked enough questions already, its only fair I get to go first!" I say stubbornly, both of us action like a bunch of four year olds.

"Fine" He drawls, pouting slightly.

I grin brightly and throw out my first question, "What's your surname?"

"Cullen"

"How old are you?" He asks.

"19"

He nods thoughtfully at my answer, adding, "me too"

I rack my brain for another question, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope" he replies and suddenly the corner of his mouth starts to twitch, the formation of a smirk. "Do you think I'm sexy?"

"W-what?" I stutter, "You can't ask me that?"

"Why not?" He retorts, almost whining.

"Because...you just can't" I say, shaking my head whilst Edward is full blown out guffawing.

"Swan...answer...it" He says in between his laughter, catching his breath.

"No" I giggle at his laughing form.

"Swan" he taunts.

"No" I whine.

"Swan"

"Fine, No" I answer at last.

"What?" Edward sputters. "Did you say no to my answer?"

"Yep"

"What? Stop lying, I saw you checking me out twice now. Its more than obvious you think I'm sexy"

I giggle at Edward again, all he needs to do is beat his chest now and I'll collapse in a fit of laughter. "If its so obvious, why ask me it?"

"Aha, so you do think I'm sexy?"

"Nope"

"Whatever Swan, you can't lie to yourself. Next question" he says, taking a long sip of his drink.

"Where are your parents?" I ask curiously.

I felt the atmosphere in the room change, the once light and carefree vibe vanishes in a second and a tense and uncomfortable air passes over us.

Edward stiffens and his eyes drift from mine to his lap. "They're dead" he says, his voice barely a whisper.

I internally chastised myself for even asking the question. "How did they die?" I whisper.

"Car accident" he replies, his curt reply is evidance were headed down a road he doesn't want to stay on, so I do the only thing that seems right to me. I open up to him about my dad.

"My dad died" I tell him and I feel his head snap up, gauging my expression.

"How?"

"I'm not sure" I answer honestly, staring off on to a spot across the room.

I know Edward is pondering over my revelation, curious as to how I don't know the cause of my fathers death.

There's a short silence, before I speak. "Charlie - my dad, went missing three years ago. Two weeks later they found his body in a lake, on my 17th birthday..." I hear Edward gasp, but I ignore him for the time being and carry on. "The cops didn't really care, they couldn't tell us how he died, they just didn't know. We consulted a forensics team, but even they couldn't do much because dads body...it deteriorated" I manage to say without breaking down, but that soon slips and I feel my eyes start to water.

Edwards pale hand takes the cup out of my hands, moving it on the table next to his cup. Before I realise what's happening, I find myself encased in Edwards arms, his arms wrapped around my back, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Edward doesn't say anything, for which I'm grateful, his comfort means more to me than words.

For the first time in years, I let myself feel something and mourn for the loss of my father. I wrap my arms around Edwards neck and cry in to his shoulder.

Time starts to blur and I can't recall how long we've stayed in this position, soon enough I find myself drifting off in to a slumber within Edwards arms.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews, Did anyone get teary eyed?,please let me know what you think? Your reviews are the only reason I update! xx<p> 


End file.
